Back to the Past
Back to the Past is the twenty-fourth episode of the sixth season of Chronicles of the Keepers. Plot The beginning of the episode shows the Alliance of Light and Grandpa Max cleaning out and repairing the Rust Bucket. Trying to make the job easier, Rainbow Dash stupidly calls upon Spitfire, who immediatly gets stuck. Spitfire and Dash literally get kicked out of the Rust Bucket by Kevin. Then, Gwen and Twilight find a bracelet and a sun chest plate in one of the boxes Ben carried. She asks if she can keep it but Max says no and it belongs to Verdona and Princess Celestia. Then Julian asks Max to tell them the story of how Max knew his dad. Flashback The beginning starts with a young Max in the Air Force leading an F-104A fighter squadron in attack formation. Then out of nowhere Max sees a U.F.O. and a dragon fighting. He shoots both down with his AIM-9 Sidewinder missiles, but destroys his plane in the process and is scolded by his superior who almost kicks him out of the air force. Then a colonel wants to have a word with him; he tells Max that there had been previous sightings of aliens hence why the president has been working so hard to get people into space. The Colonel wants Max to join the space program and Max happily accepts. Max drives happily away to a diner where he meets a mysterious red-haired woman who is revealed to be Verdona in her human form. They begin to flirt, only to be interrupted by a group of young students, revealed to be Julians dad, Arthur and his friends. After some time, a group of large men in overcoats enter the diner. One spots Verdona and attempts to capture her only to be fought off by Max. After being smashed into the jukebox his disguise drops to reveal that he is in fact a humanoid machine. The others reveal themselves to be vampire-like monsters and are held off by a young samurai and a Chinese dragon. The others flee in Max's car. The robot, revealed to be a Synthroid by Verdona, steals a police car and follows the group. In the car, Max demands some answers from Verdona and Hank who reluctantly reveals that Verdona is an alien from another planet and that the Synthroid is trying to kidnap her. He also explains Arthur and their group to them. They are interrupted by the Synthroid who tries to push their car off the road and a massive vampire stands in the road. After some fancy driving from Raven, the Synthroid crashes into the vampire, leading to the groups escape. The group meets up with Arthur and the others at an abandoned gas station, where they plan a strategy for what to do next. The dragon soon lands and reverts to the form of Princess Dorathea, who reveals that the vampire was Dracula. an evil Vampire king working for her brother Prince Aragon. Verdona reveals that the bracelet on her wrist, the same one Gwen found, inhibits most of her special and unique abilities and powers except telepathy but since the Synthroid is a machine it will not do them much good. Dorathea reveals that she was the White Dragon he tried to shoot down was her and that Verdona and Dracula were in the space ship that Max shot down earlier and she read his mind which is what lead her to him. Sam says he has an idea on how to remove the bracelet and takes Verdona to a smelting plant. He attempts to remove the bracelet with the Sword of Fate with no luck. Erik Lehnsherr tries to remove the bracelet next, but there is no luck because of Dracula's magic. Max soon tries with a pair of steel clippers but the bracelet proves to be made of an incredibly dense material. A group of vampires and the Synthroid catch up to the group and Max and the others attempt to stop them. However, the arrival of Dracula leads to Verdona's capture. Max then manages to locate Verdona and the ship by using the strong telepathic link they share. At the crash site, the Synthroid reveals that it wants Verdona since she is an Anodite and can power his species cities for decades before expiring. Dracula soon reveals that his help in capturing Verdona would lead to an alliance between Prince Aragon and the Synthroids. The fight is interrupted by the appearance of Magister Labrid who orders Dracula to stand down. He ignores him, shoots fire at Labrid, and flees with Verdona onto the ship. Max prevents its escape by using Labrid's blaster to destroy the energy core of the ship, destroying it and the Synthroid. Defeated, Dracula vows revenge against Max and flees through a portal. The bracelet loses its power and Verdona returns to her true Anodite form. Arthur asks Max to come with him and his friends throughout the Multiverse. Max declines his offer, saying he needs to take what he wants himself and not have it handed to him. He realizes that she can't change his mind, Verdona kisses him and Princess Luna promises to that they will meet again as the team flies away. Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 Present The flashback ends and Max ends the story by saying he went to astronaut training the following Monday but Magister Labrid returned and recruited him into the Plumbers. Pinkie Pie soon bombards him with questions. Max decides that it is a story for another day as he doesn't want to wake up Kevin, who has fallen asleep. Ben wakes Kevin up and the group moves into the Rust Bucket. Max says he will come inside in a moment. Max looks fondly at the bracelet and wishes Verdona a goodnight, wherever she may be. Category:Episodes Category:Season 6